No More.
No More. is a video by Meatsleephttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKlRKPU8Dbw. The video is one minute and three seconds long, and was released on 23 January, 2016, approximately one week after the channel was reported to vigilante group, Anonymous due to concerns that real crimes were being flaunted. This video was believed to be the final video, but Meat later returned three months later with a video titled 38 204. Plot The video opens with a blank, grey screen, while distorted music plays in the background. Text begins appearing quickly, displaying statements relating to the channel. The text explains the people behind Meatsleep and Sewnkin, and their system of using dice to base decisions on as to who films the videos, who creates the audio of the videos, and who edits the videos, as well as decisions on the story, such as the gender of Meatsleep, and who Meatsleep is. The video concludes with a final statement that explains why Meatsleep is ending. They claim there is now real-life harassment, stalking, and abuse as a result of the channel, and they apologise to the victims of this. They end by telling the abusers to "stop" because they "ruin things." The description of the video was: #sewnkin #meatsleep It is over. Ugly misogyny and stalking and harassment is too much. Sorry. GoodNight. Analysis Some fans of Meatsleep had began turning against each other. Some fans were accusing others of being Meat, which then led to the people being accused to be harassed, and some even reported. Some people also reported Meat's Facebook page with intentions to get it deleted. Some people were also harassing Meat through response videos, comments, emails, and private messages. This led to Meat having to come forward to apologise to the victims of this abuse. On 9 June, 2016, Meatsleep revealed the names of the eleven participants, as well as the countries and continents they belong to. However, the last names were withheld in order to keep personal information from being published. The members of Meatsleep were from the continents North America, Asia, Europe, and Australia. The countries they belong to are Japan, Germany, Estonia, Netherlands, United States of America, Canada, Australia, and Brazil. The eleven participants of Meatsleep were assigned a number, which were: # Jay # Melissa # Steven # Josh # Peter # Markus # George # Naoki # Tom # Lena # Brian Of those members, #2, 5, & 7 ran the @sewnkin Twitter account. Meatsleep also revealed that the programs they used to produce videos were Anvil Studio, kden live, and Audacity.http://pastebin.com/8ZaDS1Au Response As expected, the majority of the fan-base was very disappointed with this decision that Meat took. Most fans were shocked and upset by this announcement, and some are still trying to wrap their minds around what had happened. Meat has been sited as an innovator and a major influence in the horror genre, and the departure from making videos was described as an artistic "suicide." With the explanation that Meat had given, it had also made people realise that there was no meaning behind the videos, and that there was no story to be told. This had also upset fans, because they realise that this could have been a full-fledged story, had it not been for the cancelation of the series. The videos are described as a story that the audience had written without their knowledge.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLiliXi-kb8 Transcript Enough. Sewnkin: Two countries Three participants Meatsleep: Four continents Eight countries Eleven participants With regular Skype meeting, a simple system for decisions. A dice. Who delivers raw video? Whom rolls Three. Ties and no rolls settled same fashion. Who will create audio? Whom rolls Four. Ties and no rolls settled same fashion. Who completes videos with editing? Whom rolls Five. Ties and no rolls settled same fashion. Some Times a rolls happen, several sources must be used. Restriction of filming subjects audios, editings, all constrained by similar algorithms with a dice. "Story" of Meatsleep and Sewnkin was created by viewer speculations. You have been the directors. A simple system for decisions of a story. A rumour read in your discussions. We present the rumour to the group. Rumour claims "x". Roll a dice. Even roll express anger against rumour "x". Odd roll means encourage that rumour "x". Decisions and action can changed many times based on dice. Pick "x". Ban "x"? Roll back "x"? Roll. Pick any person from the internet. Even means No. Odd means Yes. Meatsleep is a gender? Odd roll Yes. Even roll No. Male Even number Female Odd number. Meatsleep is a cannibal? Odd Yes Even No. Cannibal rapist kidnapper oddball etc etc etc encourage discourage based on our dice. But now there is real life harassment, stalking, abuse, rudeness to people as resulting from this channel. Sad to say. A fun thing, made to be fun as enjoyed. Sad to say you made it ugly. Please stop bothering people about this channels. For the victims of the harassment, we are sorry. You did not deserve these. We did not intend these All of you please stop. You ruin things. Enough. This is over. Stop. Stop. Stop References Category:Videos